1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device among semiconductor devices is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device has a high write and read rate, but loses stored data when a power supply is cut off. The nonvolatile memory device has a relatively low write and read rate, but maintains stored data even though a power supply is cut off. Accordingly, the nonvolatile memory device is used to store data which is to be maintained regardless of the power supply. The nonvolatile memory device includes a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Mask ROM (MROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally divided between a NOR type and a NAND type.
The flash memory has an advantage of the RAM programming and erasing data freely, and an advantage of the ROM maintaining stored data even though a power supply is cut off. The flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.
Recently, a demand for a semiconductor device having a fast data input/output rate has been increased.